A Day To Remember
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Yuzu suddenly fall in love with Karin's best friend Toshiro at their first meeting. What's more, Yuzu have strong reason to believe that Karin is in fact in love with Toshiro. To make it even more dramatic, Toshiro is coming over again. What will Yuzu do? Read to find out! [YuzuXToshiro] [slight ToshiroXKarin]


**Here's a quick one shot between Toshiro and Yuzu. [although Yuzu seems to be doing most of the narrating]**

Genre: Romance, Slice of Life, Comedy

I recently met someone who made my heart flutter ever so much. It happened last week when Karin introduced her friend Toshiro to me. She told me that she met him one time after a practice game.

I remembered she told me of their time together; where she and her friends were forced to complete with the middle schoolers for the usage of the soccer field by the Karakura Bridge. With the help of Toshiro,, she was able to win the match against the middle schoolers. After that, they begins to hang out several times with soccer on their mind.

When she talks about him, I felt like this is the first time that Karin ever talk about a person so profoundly, and a boy for that matter. This must be a special boy for Karin to talk so much about him. The day Karin told me that Toshiro is stopping by, I knew I must make a very special dinner for someone special to Karin. So after receiving the call, I quickly went to the convenience store for some needed ingredients.

I then prepare the food that I plan to serve to everyone, most of all for Karin's special friend. Her friend, Toshiro. As I cook, my mind begins to wonder just how special is this Toshiro. I even try to imagine Karin with Toshiro together but it was rather hard since I don't even know what he looks like. I can only imagine of what he may look like, using the small information that Karin mentioned whenever she talks about him.

His hair is as white as snow. Unusual but natural for him to which she mentioned how soft they were and how much she enjoys ruffing up his hair, even if he gets mad over it. His eyes are said to be the color of the sea themselves, as well as being sharp but Karin once told me of a rare time of when his eyes becomes soft as a firm cotton when he looks at the sky, reminiscing about his pasts. Lastly his short stature. Karin originally thought that he was the same age as her but in fact he's closer to Ichigo's age. Although I didn't make a big deal out of it, Karin on the other hand flipped. I remembered how she couldn't sleep, excited for the day when she asks him about that. After finding out, she quickly told me everything she. He's 2 years younger than Ichigo attends the same class as Ichigo since he's so smart. During those times, she would do most of the talking with me simply listening most of the time. I didn't mind, I'm just glad she would talk to me about that.

As the door begins to open, I quickly place the dishes on the table and rush to meet them. When my eyes set their sight on his figure, something must have clink inside somewhere because my heart suddenly begins to beat rapidly.

It beats so loud that I couldn't really catch Karin talking. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask softly.

"I said, this is Toshiro. The boy I been talking you about." Turning, Karin direct her attention at Toshiro. "And this is my twin sister Yuzu. Although she's my twin, we're fraternal twins." Our eyes met and suddenly a connection been established by that one interaction.

"Nice meeting you..." Toshiro said, extending his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you too, Toshiro." I said, trying to keep my composure. I didn't want to make Karin look bad but somewhere inside, I also felt that I didn't want him to think bad of me. Throughout dinner, both Karin and Toshiro talk about their time together. Remembering how Karin seem to described him, she pretty much hit the mark. Everything Karin said about him, I too see. His hair, his eyes, his height and so on.

I set aside some dinner for our dad and Ichigo who were both out that day. Toshiro and Karin decided to watch a movie, a scary movie. Apparently they were competing to see who would get scare first. I originally planned to leave them alone but my body suddenly move on their own as my voice betrayed my thought. "Will it be alright if I join in as well." I happen to asks, both of them not minding my presence. After half an hour since the start of the film, I couldn't take much more. The blood, screams, and deaths scenes were to much for my heart and I instinctively grab Toshiro's sleeve as I close my eyes in hope to block the video. Toshiro didn't mind, in fact he didn't even mention it at all throughout the movie.

As the movie's shows the credits, I realize that I was still holding onto his sleeve. I quickly let go and apologize for my actions. "Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" He asks, his eyes a bit softer. Karin told me about this. How his eyes in an instant turn soft and I, without fail, become entangle by them.

I stop myself and quickly excuse myself and rush to the bathroom. Looking at my reflection, my face was as red as a beet, and still this tingling feeling in my chest did not rest. I thought to myself. _I'm lucky I flip the lights off for the movie or else Toshiro would have seen my face so flushed. _Seeing myself in the mirror reminds me of a young girl in a romantic movie that I love to watch. Only this time, that girl is me. No matter how much I shake, this feelings will not leave. Resting myself on the edge of the sink, I try to think of an alternative as to why I am feeling like this... but fail.

_No, it can't be but it is... _Returning my gaze back to my reflection, I read the look my face is giving:

_I fallen in love with Karin's best friend._

_I'm in love with Toshiro. _

Afterwards, I excuse myself from them, telling them that I'm felt sleepy and going to bed early. I shouldn't be thinking of Toshrio in such a way but I can't help it. My heart won't stop bouncing around inside. As I try to sleep, his face still appears, even with my eyes shut.

Now, he's coming over again to hang out today in the evening. After the first time he came over, Karin began to ask me unusual question about my tastes in boys. Probably using me as a reference for Toshiro. Even more reason to not think about Toshiro in such a endearing way.

_Maybe I should avoid him. _But before I could think anymore in the matter, someone was ringing the doorbell, I quickly walk toward the door to let them in.

Opening the door, I see Toshiro again, greeting me with the same husky voice as before. "Hello Kurosaki, thank you for having me again."

Feeling slightly offended by the way he addressed me, I look at him sharply. "Toshiro, please don't refer to be as Kurosaki, it's confusing and I prefer if you call me Yuzu instead." I said. Realizing that I sound like I was scolding him for something bad, I quickly apologize. "Oh, sorry... I don't know what came over me."

"No, you're right. It might cause some confusion. Then, Yuzu, thank you for having me here today." Toshiro said, giving a small but still warm smile. _No...I can't do this. I can't contain anymore of my love...but I'm sure Karin is in love with him. I shouldn't be so selfish as to take what rightfully belong to someone else. He's absolute perfect...perfect for Karin_... My body gives way as I fall to the ground. Tears seamlessly runs down my cheeks. "Hey, are you alright?!" Toshiro asks, kneeling down to get a better look at me. It only makes me tear even more. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"What's going on here?!" Karin shouts, walking down the stairs. Seeing me in tears, Karin quickly runs toward me and push Toshiro to the side. "Toshiro, I said to confess to her gently. You idiot!"

_Wait...what?" _

"It's not about that! I didn't even get the chance to confess to her yet!" Toshiro retorts back, lifting himself back up.

_Confess to me?_

I look to my sister. _Did I heard right? Toshiro, confessing to ME? _

"Yuzu, are you alright? What happened?!" Karin asks, concern for my own well being.

Shaking my head, "Wait, before that... is what you said true?" I asks of her. _I must know. I need to know what I heard is correct..._

Karin looks at me for a moment before scratching her head. "Yeah, apparently Toshiro been wanted to get to know you more since the first time you guys met. After a while, we talked and it seems like he kinda like you and I told him he should confess to you as soon as possible. You know...since you're very popular at school and all..."

"Really...but Karin... what about you?" _I was sure you would be in love with Toshiro..._

"What about me?" She asks quizzically. _Is she's pretending to not love Toshiro for me..._

"Aren't you in love with Toshiro?" I asks of her. _I really need to know..._

"Woah woah woah... where did you get a idea like that?" Karin asks, seemingly surprise by my question.

"The way you talk about him and how much you enjoy being with him..." I said to her. _Is she that dense?!_

"Yeah, I like talking about him and yes, I like being with him but as a friend. Yuzu, me and Toshiro are best friends."

"Just best friends?" I ask her, still not believing her.

"Yes, and even if I did fall in love with Toshiro, I'll tell you before anyone else. So before that happen, please listen to what Toshiro have to say.

Toshiro remain quiet throughout the whole time. My guess is that he was being considerate about the situation, allowing only us sisters to talk it out before it was his turn. Toshiro walks in front of me and reach out slowly to grab my hand.

"Yuzu... although this is our second encounter, I ,for reasons beyond my comprehension, fallen in love with you the moment our eyes met. Would you go out with me?"

"I-I don't kknow what to ss-say..." _I mean Toshiro felt the same way as I did. Isn't that a good thing! Then w__hy am I hesitating!?_

"Well you better say something quick." Karin states, stepping in. I notice a smile on her face. _What she's planning?..._

"What do you mean?"

"Well, say if you reject Toshiro's confession or take too long to answer, I'll might try to sweep him off his feet." Karin said, grinning back at me. "Don't make me sound like a damsel in distress." Toshiro comment, both of them displaying their closeness through their interaction.

"So Yuzu, what do you say?" Karin asks waiting, like Toshiro, for my answer. Taking a deep breath, I turn to look at Toshiro.

"I'm in love with you too Toshiro since the first time as well. SS-So ppplease ttaake goood care of mmee." I said, bowing slightly, my voice crack near the end. Embarrass does not seem to cover what I am feeling right now as I look at him and smile sheepishly. He reply back with a small smile and nod. And so we begin our new relationship as a couple as we lock hands.

Nothing could ruin my day today.

"Well good for you Yuzu, but it seems like I have a change of heart. Seeing Toshiro smile like that cause me to fall in love with him too. So it seems like we're going to be love rivals, completing for Toshiro's affection." Karin declares, making my day ever so unforgettable.

It is truly a day to remember.

**Well, there you have it. I hoped a certain someone read it [since the couple pairing idea came from that particular person] Besides that, please read and leave and review. **


End file.
